


These little moments.

by Geminiroulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminiroulette/pseuds/Geminiroulette
Summary: It's the summer after the Triwizard Tournament and George knows everything is beginning to change so he collects little moments of happiness where he can.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	These little moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice moment early in the morning to fill my desire for some fluff.

It seemed to George Weasley like it would be a perfect summer day despite the chill. Across their bedroom Fred was still asleep somewhere in the mess of rumpled blankets and scattered pillows, one pale freckled arm dangled out over the edge of the bed into the summer sunlight beaming in their window. They and Lee planned to get lunch later to catch up, Fred had some new ideas he wanted to sit down and discuss for their future shop, and family dinner was set for this evening. For now George was ready for breakfast and a hot shower if Ginny and Hermione weren’t already up and hogging the bathroom, again.

He flushed at the thought of Hermione in the shower before shrugging off his blankets and slipping a t-shirt over his head. _That_ was not someone he wanted to ruminate on this morning especially considering she was his little brothers best friend. George opened the door and slipped out quietly knowing Fred would sense something was on his mind, that was the connection they shared but it didn’t mean George particularly wanted to discuss it this early if Fred woke. The house was quiet in the early morning and George was grateful to have a bit of time to himself before the Burrow came to life.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he stepped carefully around the homey clutter as he entered the kitchen and sent the kettle to the stove with a flick of his wand. A fire jumped merrily underneath it and George moved around the kitchen methodically gathering some of the fresh bread Mrs.Weasley had made just yesterday as well as some of the fresh jam. When the kettle whistled he replaced it on the burner with one of the old skillets before butting his bread and putting it in to toast.

George found himself humming quietly as he plated his food and poured his cup of tea before turning towards the living room. Rounding the couch he stops short as he noticed the curled up figure on the couch . It looks like Hermione had fallen asleep reading by the fire last night, her book resting on her chest with a hand holding it loosely and George took in the halo of disarrayed warm brown curls falling around her head and face. Long lashes brushed her rose coloured cheeks and there was a small smile on her full lips as she dreamed ,giving him a glimpse of her still slightly too large front teeth. George had always thought they’d filled out her smile marvellously and was a little disappointed when she’d allowed Madame Pomfry to shrink them but in this moment he found her smile was the same smile that still made his breath catch.

The same rush of warmth he’d begun feeling when it came to Hermione since the Yule ball filled his chest and he shifted uncomfortably. He knew he should leave the room and go back to the kitchen or his own but he wanted to steal just one more minute.

He’d heard the Order talking at night when they thought all the children had gone to bed and seen the worried looks his mother and Sirius cast at Harry’s back and George knew everything was changed since Cedric Diggory was murdered. The second war had started and George was stealing moments wherever he could with everyone he could.

Moments where Fred was working at his desk with something or other smudged on his face but smiling nonetheless.

Ron with his whooping laughter when they rode their brooms together during the day just to feel the wind in their faces.

Ginny with a squeal of delight and eyes crinkled at the edges when he and Fred gifted her a Pygmy Puff she named Arnold.

Charlie secretly sliding he and Fred dragon scales for their latest experiment or when he loudly announced he would pierce their ears too if they wanted which set their mother off on a scolding.

His mum and dad sitting together quietly in the evening holding hands in their arm chairs while the fire roared.

Bill coming home from work at Gringotts a few days ago all alight to announce he’s going out that evening with the smartest and most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

Harry with tears gathering in his eyes when everyone sang him ‘Happy birthday’ . Their mother and father stood with hands on one of his shoulders while Sirius stood on the other side making sure he knew this was his family too and that he was loved and wanted.

And Hermione, always with her nose in a book or cheering for them on the sidelines as they played Quidditch. Hermione throwing a sly glance over her shoulder when she figured out what someone was up to or the subtle flick of her wand among the chaos to tip the scales in Ginny’s favour during a romp. Now Hermione here, asleep and bathed in the early morning light without her ever present worry lines or crease in her brow that came with minding Harry and his younger brother during most of her waking hours. 

‘She looks cold.’ He reasoned with himself as he noted the fire had died down during the night. Setting down his plate and cup before crossing the room to grab a home knit throw off the opposite couch.

’ Nothing wrong with making sure she stays warm, I’ll cover her with the blanket and then get the fire going before I’m on my way.’

Holding the blanket in one hand George carefully picked up the book and turned to set it on the table. Chilly fingers wrapping gently around his wrist startled him and he dropped the book with a small thud. When he turned back he was met with tired and slightly confused brown eyes.

“George? “ Her voice was low and rough with sleep and George found himself caught off guard that Hermione always knew if it was him or Fred even when she was half asleep.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you but you looked a bit cold and I wasn’t expecting anyone to be down here. “ He tried to sound nonchalant as he gestured to his plate and felt heat rising in his face and colouring the tips of his ears. Hermione’s eyes drifted to the blanket draped over his arm and she gave him a small appreciative smile before sitting up to stretch her arms over her head and look around.

“I suppose I must have fallen asleep waiting for Ginny to finish having it out with Ron last night.” She muttered irritably as she shoved several of her curls away from her creased forehead before wrapping her arms around herself and pulling her legs criss-cross. George stepped forward and leaned down to throw the blanket around her shoulders which earned him a grateful smile.

“And just what did ickle Ronniekins do to bring the wrath of Gin down on him?” George asked opting to sit on the floor rather than the couch before summoning his cup and plate over to them. He raised the plate towards Hermione in an offer.

“Oh you know how Ronald is, he doesn’t know when to stop talking and it gets him in trouble.” Hermione replied with a shrug before taking a slice of the toast and taking a bite. She chewed slowly as though considering something but George couldn’t read the expression that flickered across her face.

“He can be a git sometimes, was he harping on Gin about Harry again? “

“Ahm no, I think he learned his lesson the last time.” Hermione cleared her throat nervously ,”He just made a stupid comment as he’s apt to do and Ginny lost her temper with him even though I told her to just let it go. “

“Oh.” George said quietly before offering her a sip of the tea he’d made which she waved away gently.

“I already stole some of your toast , I can get my own tea. “

“I offered ,Mione. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re all used to sharing in this household and I don’t mind.” Hermione looked as though she’d argue before she gave in and took the cup from George’s hand, he used a bit more milk in his tea than she liked but it wasn’t bad.

They sat together in companionable silence as they ate the toast and passed the cup back and forth. George mulled over what could have happened with Ron last night before deciding Ron had probably said something insensitive or rude to Hermione not knowing Gin was around. Hermione generally tried to shrug it off when Ron did things like that to avoid arguing , he’d seen it too many times to count though he knew Hermione had quite a temper when she did lose it.

“Ron…he doesn’t always think before he opens that great big mouth of his.” George said slowly trying to be delicate with her,” That doesn’t mean you have to let him get away with it because you like him and you don’t want to argue with him or he’ll never learn.“

Hermione let out a quiet laugh at that and George turned to eye her suspiciously.

“You have it right that I don’t want to argue with him but it’s not because I _like_ him . It’s because he’s so pigheaded he won’t listen to what I’m saying , he has to come to the conclusion himself or he doesn’t want to hear it! Ron is one of my best friends but the crush I had on him died in the Gryffindor common room when he embarrassed me in-front of everyone because he wanted to feel better about himself, he’ll always be one of my best friends but he’ll only ever be that. A friend. “

George recalled the night of the Yule ball with a grimace. Hermione had been radiant as she whirled around the dance floor with Viktor Krum all evening, she’d been absolutely beautiful and it seemed everyone had stopped in their tracks to stare. She wore a blue dress that shimmered against her dusky skin , her usually wild hair was swept into an elegant updo with just a few stands framing her face.

Fred had returned to the common room just as Ron had decided to let his displeasure with her choice in date be known loudly in front of the entire room. He had started to step forward to grab Ron by the arm and take him somewhere privately to shut him up when Hermione had snapped back at him. Ever word she said was so venom filled it was all Ron could do to stand there with his mouth gaping open ,even after Hermione stormed off embarrassed and hurt to the girls dormitories with tears streaming down her face.

“You were beautiful that night, there wasn’t a bloke in the room who could take his eyes off you, ‘cept maybe Neville but that’s because he was dancing with my little sister. Ron was an arse to try and ruin it for you because of his own shortcomings. “

“ Not a bloke in the room ?” Hermione asked jokingly nudging George’s shoulder with her knee and he choked on his sip of tea.

“Not a bloke in the room.” George repeated turning to glance at her with a smile, Hermione paused for a beat unsure of herself for a moment before she broke into a grin.

“Well I’m _flattered_ the “more handsome twin” noticed me.” She settled back against the couch letting her legs drape over the edge and George leaned his head back against the cushions. She scooted over a bit and patted the cushion next to her and George accepted her offer, glad to be off the floor.

“You know that must be how you tell us apart, me being more handsome that is. It’s the only logical explanation since even mum can’t do it and mums aren't supposed to have favourites and all that.” They were shoulder to shoulder and George was dying to know how she did it but instead watched the sly smile slip on and off her face in one smooth motion.

“I’ll never tell you.” Hermione vowed giving him a cheeky grin while gently elbowing his side.

In return he tugged on one of her loose curls gently ,” I’ll get it out of you one day Granger, mark my words. “

“You’ll be trying for a very long time then.” She warned him in faux seriousness as she pointed a finger at him.

“ I think that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” He said quietly taking her pointing hand in his, the double meaning very clear in his voice as he acknowledged he wanted so much more than just this one moment. Hermione was taken aback but also surprised by the sudden pleasurable rush of butterflies in her stomach.

In the kitchen the sounds of breakfast clatter began as Mrs. Weasley began making breakfast for the household. She was about to go looking for whoever had gotten into the fresh bread she’d set aside for French toast when she heard laughter from the living room. Quietly peaking around the corner she was surprised to find not Ron ,but George, sitting cosily on the couch with Hermione.

She took in their easy conversation and the way them seemed to turn toward each other as though drawn by magnets and was reminded of herself and Arthur in their youth. It had been easy to fall in love with Arthur Weasley, like they were made for each other.

Molly Weasley wondered if that was the case for her son and wondered vaguely if Hermione would one day join the family in name too. Fro now the babble of conversation from the living room and the sound of footsteps on the stairs was enough for Molly.


End file.
